Blanco y Negro
by Delta Elena
Summary: Que es mas importante, que no lo es; cuando piensas que ya no tienes nada mas que desesperacion el negro es el unico color que puedes ver pero que pasa cuando descubres que aun hay un blanco que brilla mas intenso con el negro.


**Hola a todos muchas gracias por todas aquellas personas que a pesar del gran tiempo que estuve alejada de esto me siguen leyendo o escribiendo, por fortuna pude recuperar la mayoría de mis cosas después del asesinato de la PC; lo malo es que el internet si murió ya que mi Mama no lo considera necesario….**

**Espero les guste las continuaciones así como lo que he podido terminar de historias cortas y estas sean de su agrado, como siempre Kishimoto es el único dueño de los personajes de Naruto yo únicamente los tomo prestados para la siguiente historia.**

**Blanco y Negro**

EL tiempo siempre es relativo tan largo y tan lento, un momento efímero o algo eterno todo depende de cómo se vea; de cómo uno logre percibir la vida ligada al tiempo prestado para este mundo.

Pensamientos como esos siempre rodeaban su mente una y otra vez, su tiempo se había detenido en apariencia pero también se había movido a una velocidad de un parpadeo.

Pero todo aquello era el castigo por haber asesinado a su mejor amigo, como un demonio interno que carcomió su alma no logrando en su momento aceptar el engaño de su novia con quien creyó en aquel momento por quien era su hermano del alma.

El tiempo desde entonces había pasado tan lento que incluso sus rubios cabellos parecían crecer como pasto en temporada de lluvia, pero aquello ya no le importaba que mas daba si por dentro sabía que tenía muy merecido aquel castigo.

Pero no solo estar encerrado en aquel lugar tantos años le preocupaba, el sentir el odio de quien alguna vez le dijo que le amaba tanto y después le engañaba con su amigo de la infancia…la traición de ambos le rompió por dentro en un rápido y doloroso crujir, si él fue el que fue traicionado por que termino siendo también odiado.

Pero al final ya ninguno de los dos estaba con él, uno asesinado por sus propias manos y ella muerta para el aunque ella le odiara más que el a ella.

Desde aquel momento su alma fue como un negro abismo que no tenía nada con que llenar, el tiempo pasaba pero él nunca lo percibió; todo se detuvo y lo único que a veces le hacía mirar hacia el cielo era igual que con las nubes.

Tan lejanas y tranquilas no parecían moverse más que en pequeñas ocasiones casi imperceptibles, como un parpadeo tan rápido que ni te das cuenta de que haya pasado pero eso fue cuando él era un joven chico de 16 años tan solo un joven celoso que no pensó nada en aquel momento crítico.

Miraba sus manos lastimadas por el tiempo, que edad tenia; a veces se preguntaba si era cierto que ya no era un jovenzuelo pero siempre evitaba el espejo no quería ver la triste realidad de aquel encierro.

Sus cálculos a veces le decían que ya pasaba de los treinta y cinco años, quizás más o quizás menos pero sabía que ya era un hombre maduro el cual se quedo congelado en su adolescencia como si con ello quisiera castigarse eternamente; el estar ahí encerrado era poco para pagar por su gran pecado.

Si era mejor así o quizás era porque quería evitar mirar más allá de aquello y enterarse que nada valió la pena, que si hubiera visto más allá de su propia felicidad todo se hubiera evitado. El no tenía derecho a sentir ninguna tranquilidad, el lo sabia siempre lo supo…pero también sabía que no lo aceptaba.

Pero algo cambio en todo aquello, algo que le estremecía y torturaba de una manera tan seductora y mortal como el dulce beso de una serpiente cálido y frio en un rápido instante.

No sabía por qué razón siempre terminaba escribiendo alguna que otra carta a Sakura, no lo comprendía ni razonaba pero el simplemente lo hacía, con qué fin tampoco lo comprendía pero que mas daba en todos aquellos larguísimos años nunca obtuvo alguna respuesta no tenía por qué haberla pero ahora en sus manos había una carta.

Le temblaban los dedos, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía más que el frio de sus propios huesos en una noche tormentosa; su propia respiración le asfixiaba ahogándole por leves momentos.

Jamás pensó que su miedo fuera tal, que hacer tirarla y abandonar alguna esperanza que en su abatido corazón le permitiera o matarse al fin al leer lo que aquella chica le dijera en aquel preciado papel. Si aquello era una terrible tortura a sus débiles restos de aquellos largos años.

Pero vivir lo que pudiera tener de años de vida sin saber el contenido de aquella carta era mucho más mortal que cualquier otra cosa, pero cuanto había cambiado que ahora aquello era una enorme pesadez en su destrozada alma pero mucho más que eso…¿ Acaso no la odiaba tanto?.

—Naruto en verdad que sigues siendo un estúpido niño…—

De un solo giro arrugo la carta a punto de tirarla por el piso y salir huyendo como si de una bomba se tratara, pero de nuevo su propia respiración le impidió hacer algún brusco movimiento; más que nada el suave aroma que le impregno de lleno como si toda su vida hubiera estado dentro de una burbuja y apenas saliera a respirar como si de un recién nacido se tratara.

—Violetas…—aquello le sorprendió bastante no se trataba de una carta perfumada que alguna mujer le manda a algún enamorado, más bien era una carta que se aprendió de aquel olor, el perfume de alguien que no era el de Sakura.

No supo por que una carta de Sakura tenía el aroma de otra persona, quizás alguien la había escrito a nombre de ella o más que nada el ya estaba tan mal que no distinguía su propia realidad de un sueño o más bien una pesadilla.

Abrió la carta con rapidez ya con una enorme curiosidad esperando encontrar respuestas antes de que enloqueciera tratando de crear conjeturas.

Su mayor sorpresa fue saber que en efecto no era Sakura quien le escribía era otra persona, pero no lo hacía a nombre de ella; aquella carta era algo tan dulce y alentador que las lagrimas rodaron por sus agrietadas mejillas.

Que gratificante sorpresa descubrir que aun podía llorar y sentir aquella agradable felicidad dentro de su alma.

"_**Estimado Sr Uzumaki, **_

_**Me disculpo por escribirle de esta manera, pero más que nada me disculpo por haber tenido el atrevimiento de haber leído sus cartas dirigidas a la Sra. Sakura pero al final las he leído cada una de ellas, nadie me ha pedido responder en nombre de ella pero a través de ellas he podido conocerlo un poco y comprendo un poco su dolor, se que nada justifica la violencia pero tampoco creo que se deba juzgar a alguien.**_

_**Pero más que nada es para decirle que pienso que es una gran persona y como me gustaría poder estar a su lado en estos momentos para decírselo, aunque también debo confesar que esta carta me costó demasiado debido a que soy una persona demasiado tímida y verlo en persona creo que me desmayaría con el fuerte latir de mi corazón que me impediría respirar.**_

_**Sé que estoy siendo demasiado atrevida pero el poder hablar con usted a través de esta carta me da el valor para hacerlo, tal vez no tenga una respuesta de su parte y lo comprendo perfectamente pero era necesario que lo supiera no quería que esto se perdiera y viviera con el remordimiento toda mi vida.**_

_**El clima está muy fresco el día de hoy, me gustan los días lluviosos; tal vez sea esa melancolía que produce lo que me inspira aun mayor valor sería bueno que cuando saliera si no le molesta claro esta…tal vez, y solo tal vez le gustaría cenar conmigo.**_

_**Nuevamente me disculpo no sé por qué solo he dicho tonterías, pero así ha terminado esta carta creo que enredo todo por los nervios que tengo, pero al mismo tiempo estoy feliz porque sé que si leerá mi carta…perdón por aprovecharme del nombre de la Sra. Sakura pero si iba dirigido con mi nombre posiblemente la hubiera tirado.**_

_**El día está muy agradable, me gustan muchos los roles de canela me pregunto ¿qué comida le gusta a usted?**_

_**Tal vez nunca lo sepa pero gracias por haber leído todo esto.**_

_**Con cariño Hinata Hyuga."**_

Naruto arqueo sus rubias cejas, aquella era la más rara carta que el haya podido leer y se pregunta que tipo de persona era aquella chica; pero no pudo evitar sonreír por el contenido.

—Vaya Naruto si que el encierro te ha puesto como un chiquillo— No supo cuanto tiempo paso leyendo y releyendo aquella peculiar carta, y siempre al final no podía evitar volver a poner esa cara de niño abriendo un regalo.

Una chica rara sin duda pensó, pero al mismo tiempo esa peculiar personalidad le resultaba agradable y sin pensarlo le contesto no sabía si se trataba de una broma, pero que mas podría pasar; que mas podría perder.

Cuanto tiempo pasaron así, con un sinfín de intercambio de cartas contando detalles tan ambiguos como irrelevantes.

Naruto se imagino a una hermosa mujer madura con una compleja personalidad que no comprendía, pero que mas daba no supo en qué momento quedo hechizado por la perplejidad que ella mostraba.

Por la propia descripción de la joven sabía que su cabello era largo, con un flequillo que consideraba ella algo infantil y en un color negro azulado; que a su versión sus ojos eran blancos como la propia luna algo que la identificaba muy bien pero que también la hacía sentirse incomoda con la gente.

En efecto Naruto supo que se había enamorado de aquella mujer, y sabia que ella le amaba lo había hecho mucho antes de que el siquiera le hubiera respondido la primer carta.

—Como puede ser posible…sin ningún contacto más que el de las cartas, solo a través de las palabras dichas a través de pequeños espacios en algún pedazo de papel, es posible que pueda existir una relación de ese modo; y más que nada podrá existir algo entre un presidiario y una persona libre.

Esto lo atormentaba profundamente día y noche sin ningún descanso, que egoísta de su parte por pensar más allá de sus locos sueños; todo eso estaba fuera de su lugar no había cabida alguna para pensar en algún lejano futuro con aquella chica.

Llevaba muchos años encerrado y sabía que le faltaban mas, sin esperanza alguna tenía que decidir si ataría a Hinata a un presidiario con la esperanza de la libertad algún lejano día, o simplemente se alejaría para que ella hiciera su vida como debiera ser.

Que terrible dolor para su alma, pensaba que ya no habría nada que le pudiera atormentar más de lo que ya había vivido; que equivocado estaba se dijo maldiciendo la buena suerte de haber encontrado a ese ángel que le mostro una hermosa luz en aquel oscuro lugar.

Se convenció de que lo mejor sería enviar una última carta renunciando a ella, seguramente ella enviara un sinfín de cartas pero el debería ser más fuerte para no leer ninguna de ellas; si esa era la mejor opción a todo.

Pero algo paso aquella mañana antes de poder enviar aquella última carta, la visita de Uchiha Itachi.

Eso era algo que jamás esperaría, no después de que el mismo antepusiera una demanda contra el por haber matado a su hermano menor; ninguna explicación fue lo suficiente buena para hacerle razonar o clamar piedad.

—Naruto…mucho tiempo—Con la misma mirada perdida de aquel entonces, tal vez mas ojeras y mas pálido pero el mismo dolor seguía ahí.

—Demasiado Itachi—Se mordió el labio tratando de evitar decir algo fuera de sitio, nunca fue bueno en eso y de todas las personas no quería hacerlo con él.

Los ojos negros aquel hombre parecían tan huecos y fríos pero por el contrario se dio cuenta de que había algo en ellos, algo que no pareció observar al inicio.

—Seré breve, no es fácil para mí estar aquí…no desde aquella vez—trago saliva como si las palabras le estuvieran quemando y volvió a mirar al rubio que seguía mas desconcertado con todo aquello.

—Itachi…

—Déjame continuar Naruto, como te dije no es fácil para mí…pero la demanda ha sido retirada y he hablado con mis abogados para que seas puesto en libertad; en verdad todo esto es muy difícil y tal vez los años han puesto mayor serenidad en mi…sé lo que paso, se que la culpa no fue totalmente tuya…pero amaba tanto a Sasuke que me cegó el querer protegerlo…pero no pude hacerlo de el mismo—Se aclaro la garganta lo más fuerte que podía.

Naruto le miraba perplejo al oír aquello, no sabía qué hacer o decir todo le parecía un sueño del que estuviera a punto de despertar y convertirse en una horrible y cruel pesadilla; si salía corriendo tal vez despertara y sabría si estaba dormido o despierto.

—Creo que todos estos años han sido suficientes para ambos…no quiero cargar con más dolor, así que estamos en paz—Se levanto con dificultad saliendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron mientras Naruto seguía sentado mirando sus manos apretadas.

Dolor, culpa y cuantas más sensaciones deberían tener aquellas dos personas; no sabía si aquello era burla del destino o una expiación por todos sus pecados pero de pronto comenzó a reír como loco mientras su rostro bañado en lágrimas se escondía entre la mesa y sus puños apretados contra su pecho en una dura mueca.

La vida era tan curiosa y cruel parecía que después de todos esos oscuros años tan negros como la propia noche ahora podría vivir del blanco y puro amor que sentía por Hinata, como si por aquel pecado que parecía ser perdonado ahora recibiera el premio de todo ese duro sufrimiento.

Como si de una ave se tratara una vez escapado de una pequeña jaula, se dirigió hacia donde sabia que vivía Hinata; solo un poco mas y podremos estar juntos todos estos años valió la pena se decía una y otra vez.

Tal como decían sus cartas llego hasta aquel pequeño poblado donde ella vivía, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le producía un ensordecedor dolor; había tantos miedos en su corazón temía que algo cambiara en cuanto le viera, y ¿si no era lo que ella esperaba? ¿Si ella solo fue amable por lastima?

Que temible miedo había ahora dentro de el, tanto que comparado con todos aquellos que tenia dentro de prisión estos se vieran palidecidos como un simple susto.

Pero lo que vería era algo para lo cual no estaba preparado, aquel encuentro en efecto fue como si a los dos los hubieran atravesado de un solo golpe; sin duda habían sido sinceros en su descripción con la cual en cuanto estuvieron enfrente se reconocieron de inmediato.

El parado frente a aquella calle transitada por tanta gente la mayor parte eran estudiantes de preparatoria, el tiempo se congelo para ambos casi como si temieran que si se movían o respiraran aquello seria un sueño y nada más.

La Hinata de que estaba enamorado era una joven de no más de dieciséis años, su largo cabello se ondeaba con fuerza por aquel viento que anunciaba la llegada del otoño; su uniforme se movía ligeramente al unisonó de aquellos susurros por parte del cambiante clima.

No logro decir ninguna palabra y solo termino por girarse y caminar lo más rápido que pudieran sus piernas permitirle, huía eso hacia pero no le importaba sentía que su corazón había sido roto una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión parecía ser mucho más grave.

—Naruto—El fuerte agarre detrás de el por parte de la chica que lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas le tomo por sorpresa, no lo esperaba pensó que después de aquello ella lo dejaría así pero por el contrario ella le siguió.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste?—

—No lo hice…nunca mencione mi edad…temí…temí que si lo decía, tu ni siquiera me responderías…—

La voz de ella se ahogaba entre su llanto sin soltarle apretándole con mayor fuerza, Naruto trataba de liberarse de aquel fuerte abrazo pero apenas y podía levantar sus brazos unos centímetros de su costado, sabía que era cierto el jamás creyó conveniente preguntar su edad, que caso tenia hacerlo el siempre creyó que ella era una mujer adulta.

—Hinata…no pensaste que ya era demasiado que yo fuera un asesino…no—

— ¡ESO IMPORTA!...acaso importa…yo—respirando con agitación suprimiendo lo mas que podía su llanto buscaba aquellas palabras que explicaran mejor lo que sentía. —Naruto…yo me enamore de ti por lo que eres, te ame desde que supe de ti… nunca me importo tu pasado o tu edad; nada de eso me importa en este momento…yo solo quiero estar contigo—el llanto crecía con fuerza sintiendo que perdía mas su fuerza de voluntad.

Era cierto él creía de igual manera que se había enamorado de ella por esa peculiar personalidad suya, jamás se cuestiono la edad que podría tener; pero eso conllevaba un nuevo delito el de llevarse a un menor de edad.

—Hinata…te das cuenta de que tendrás una vida muy diferente a mi lado…si eso es lo que quieres—

El la miro por primera vez girando su cuerpo para encontrarse con el rostro de la chica, pensó encontrar confusión o algo parecido pero en vez de eso encontró alegría en sus perlados ojos.

Sin previo aviso sintió como era besado por aquellos tiernos labios, la sensación de un elixir cálido y delirante que le emborrachaba de golpe; tan agradable y fugaz que sentía que si se movía bruscamente esta sensación desaparecería de golpe.

Aquello era la felicidad.

En casa de Hinata solo encontraron una carta de despedida donde indicaba que seguía a su corazón, su padre creyó que se fugaba con algún compañero de clases que la había envuelto y mas por ira que otro motivo dio caza de ellos.

El rojo de la tarde inundo el horizonte con hermosos tonos rojizos, la carretera estaba casi vacía con uno que otro automóvil circulando y solo el rugir del motor de una motocicleta hacía eco conforme avanzaba.

Dos figuras montadas en aquella motocicleta naranja con negro se distinguían, un hombre y una mujer cubiertos únicamente por sus cascos; nadie pudo ver más de eso y con ello nadie más volvió a saber de ellos.

Pero seguramente ambos están haciendo su propio futuro juntos en algún lugar.

**Gracias por haber pasado por aquí, si consideran que merezco algún comentario para apoyar a esta chica siempre serán bienvenidos; gracias por haber esperado todo este tiempo a que retomara los escritos espero siga siendo de su agrado.**


End file.
